pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW117: The Pokémon Harbor Patrol!
is the 18th episode of Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond. Synopsis Heading to Virbank City, Ash and his friends soon see smoke in the distance. Rushing to it, they soon learn of a Trainer who is training his Relief Corps Pokémon, Watchog, Frillish and Dewott, to handle the disasters. Within the team, however, Watchog is wanting to do more than just keep watch for more problems. However, an accident soon occurs in Virbank Complex and causes the Pokémon to be trapped. N is disgruntled by putting Pokémon in dangerous situations like this and asks Watchog for its help. Will they be able to stop the accident and rescue the Pokémon? Episode Plot The heroes continue on, with N on their side, having arrived to Virbank City. Cilan wishes he could see some movies this time, while Iris explains to N they have been here before and participated in the PokéStar Studios. Ash smells something and N notices a smoke of a fire in the distance. They arrive to the site and Ash sends Oshawott to use Hydro Pump. However, a Watchog stands in their way. Watchog points at two Frillish and a Dewott. They use Hydro Pump, with Frillish using Psychic to get two dummies out of the building. The heroes see this is actually a fire-fighting drill. Ash calls Oshawott back, while Watchog starts alarming its master and the other Pokémon. A rubble starts falling down the building, so Watchog pushes them aside. The man is grateful, for Watchog saved them. Iris wonders if Watchog can predict the future, though Cilan replies Watchog is known sometimes to see through walls and through ground. N knows well his friend saved the man and Pokémon. The wonders about this friend, so the heroes reply N calls all Pokémon as his friends. The heroes introduce themselves to this firefighter, Halsey, who calls his team as Pokémon Harbor Patrol. Ash thinks they are awesome, but Halsey, as flattered as he is, replies their job is to patrol and make sure no person nor Pokémon is in danger. A lot of ships come into Virbank Harbor and Halsey tells it is their job to make sure everything is safe, as everyone is wearing red scarfs. Dewott is not impressed by Watchog's performance, and neither is Halsey, for they remind Watchog its job is to keep the public at bay. Watchog is still upset, so the heroes think Watchog wants to fight fire and rescue people, rather than keep public at bay, which it has been doing the whole time. Halsey is uncertain, but Iris suggests an aptitude test. Halsey remembers something like that and decides to give Watchog a chance. Team Rocket sees N and decide to catch Pikachu in front of his eyes. The first test is to lift the weights. Dewott uses its power and pulls the weights up. Watchog attempts to do the same and uses Strength, managing to pass the test. Next test is to destroy rubble. Dewott uses Razor Shell, cutting the wall. Watchog uses Cut, splitting the wall in two pieces. The last test is to put out the fire. While Dewott manages to douse the fire using Hydro Pump, Watchog tries using Sand Attack. However, it fails and gets its tail burned. Dewott uses Hydro Pump, dousing the fire on Watchog's tail. Halsey explains to Watchog Pokémon have abilities and Watchog's ability is to sense things. He tells keeping public at bay is much more important than it seems, which Watchog understands. N is not amused; he would be okay with Pokémon rescuing Pokémon, but does not like the idea of Pokémon rescuing other people. He claims such way the Pokémon won't find happiness inside. Halsey replies there is no difference if one is a Pokémon or a human when it comes to the rescue. N replies they will see about that, making both sides upset. Halsey receives a call of a fire inside the industrial complex, which is supposed to be visited by a kindergarten class today. The heroes want to help out. Halsey thanks them, but thinks it is too dangerous. The heroes reply they could at least help evacuate people, so Halsey accepts. Team Rocket is glad, for an opportunity to catch Pikachu rises. Halsey evacuates the people, pointing where they should go. He hears some people are trapped inside, so Halsey sees he has to put fire immediately. Ash decides to rescue the workers, and as Watchog stands guard, Halsey and others put masks on and enter the factory. Halsey finds the burning object and has Dewott slice the machine in two and Frillish to use Hydro Pump to extinguish the fire. The heroes see more workers, who are actually Team Rocket. They tell there are more trapped inside and take Pikachu. Ash turns back and demands why Pikachu is taken. Team Rocket takes off their disguises. Ash sends Oshawott, though James sends Yamask, who uses Will-O'-Wisp. Oshawott counters the attack with Hydro Pump, though Jessie sends Woobat. Woobat uses Air Slash, but is countered by Dragon Rage. Oshawott uses Razor Shell, cutting and opening Pikachu's cage. Woobat uses Hidden Power, which Pikachu dodges, but Woobat, by accident, hit a machine and started fire. Halsey is glad his mission is done, but the emergency lights turn on and soon Halsey is locked up. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but misses. Still, Team Rocket equips jetpacks and flies off. The fire is expanding; Oshawott uses Hydro Pump, but with no effect. Ash runs off to find Halsey and contacts him through a phone. Halsey hears him and replies they are trapped. Ash reports there is a fire bursting out, so Halsey orders them to leave, while they will think of something. Ash hangs up, for he decides to save Halsey and putting out the fire. N simply observes. Iris decides to dig the way out and sends Excadrill, who uses Dig. However, he stops, for he cannot dig more, for the rock is too hard to be crushed. N thinks and asks for Watchog's help. N explains to Iris and Cilan Watchog can sense where the hard rock ends, allowing Iris to order Excadrill where to dig out. Watchog uses its power and N translates to Iris where Excadrill should dig. With their help, Excadrill dug the way out to Halsey. Oshawott becomes too tired to douse the fire. However, Halsey arrives with Frillish and Dewott, who use Hydro Pump to extinguish the fire. Adding Watchog's Sand Attack, the fire is extinguished. Halsey is glad and thanks N for thinking of using Watchog to free him. Halsey is certain he could think of different jobs for Watchog. N admits he learned that Watchog's interest was to rescue anyone, not out of duty, but out of its own will. N feels the Frillish and Dewott feel the same way and he has to respect their wishes. N shakes hands with Halsey. Later, Halsey promises to bring out the best from his team. He bids the heroes farewell, who continue onwards. Debuts Character Halsey Trivia *Instead of getting blasted off, Team Rocket flew away with their jetpacks in this episode. *Who's that Pokémon?: Watchog. Gallery Ash notices a fire in the distance BW117 2.jpg Frillish and Dewott use Hydro Pump BW117 3.jpg Halsey thanks Watchog, but reminds it needs to keep others away BW117 4.jpg The Pokémon Harbor Rescue Team BW117 5.jpg Dewott does not approve of Watchog's performance BW117 6.jpg Iris thinks Watchog needs to be put to the test BW117 7.jpg Dewott lifts the weights BW117 8.jpg Watchog prepares to use Strength BW117 9.jpg Watchog's tail is burnt BW117 10.jpg Halsey receives a report of a fire BW117 11.jpg The Pokémon wear air-breathing masks BW117 12.jpg Team Rocket started another fire BW117 13.jpg Team Rocket flies off BW117 14.jpg Watchog detects where Excadrill needs to drill BW117 15.jpg The fire is put out }} Category:Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Episodes Category:Episodes animated by Miyuki Katayama Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Fumihiro Yoshimura Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura